Нерисса
Нерисса Кроссник ''(англ. Nerissa Crossnic) - ''могущественная колдунья, а также бывшая стражница. Её элемент - энергия. Предыстория Нерисса была лидером предыдущих стражниц и Хранительницей Сердца Кондракара. Та пятёрка распалась в связи с трагическими событиями. Когда Нерисса стала злоупотреблять силой сердца и стала от него зависима, Совет Братства счёл, что Сердце Кондракара необходимо передать Кэссиди. Нерисса была в ярости, поэтому заманила подруг в ловушку и потребовала отдать кулон. Нерисса начала атаковать стражницу воды, потому что та отказалась подчиняться ей. Кэссиди умерла, за что Оракул навечно заточил Нериссу в каменный саркофаг в ледяной пещере на горе Танос. Освободившись, Нерисса решила отомстить Кондракару. Сериал 2 сезон Нерисса отправляется в Меридиан, где встречает волшебницу, которая попыталась пробудить в ней сострадание. После смерти волшебницы, бывшая чародейка переняла её облик. Чтобы быть в курсе всех событий и сблизиться с Элион, она приняла облик Трил, королевской служанки, которая помогала мятежникам в первом сезоне. Во втором сезоне, она вручает Элион кулон, якобы принадлежащий настоящей матери девочки. Когда кулон окончательно впитал в себя всю силу носительницы, Нерисса открыла своё истинное лицо. Заточив юную королеву внутри, она превратила кулон в Сердце Меридиана. Первое время использовала фаворитов Фобоса (Фроста, охотника, песочника, Миранду и т д ) и пыталась уничтожить стражниц во сне. Заполучив Сердце Меридиана, создала "Рыцарей Разрушителей". Пока страницы сражались против новых соперников, Нерисса занялась восстановлением бывших стражниц. С Сердцем Замбаллы она забрала жизнь Эмбер и Традарта, чтобы вернуть старым чародейкам молодость и силу. Пока Вилл не поняла, что стражницы должны сражаться с чародейками противоположного элемента, Нерисса всё время побеждала. Когда Ирма освободила Кэссиди, Кадму, Галинор и Ян Лин из-под контроля ведьмы, Нериссе пришлось заточить подруг в свою Печать, в результате этого она стала обладать их стихиями. Окончательное поражение Нериссы произошло в канун Хэллоуина, когда она попыталась заполучить Сердце Земли. Фобос перехитрил её и заточил в её печать, после чего попытался захватить мир. Когда чародейки победили его, кулон с Нериссой передали Джулиану и Калебу. Чародейка так и не осознала , что находится во власти иллюзий. Комикс 2 арка Нерисса ожила благодаря Любе и Минотавру. Стражницы смогли победить её только объединив силы, так что отомстить Кондракару и захватить его ей так и не удалось. Сила Нерисса умеет метать молнии , увеличивать магические возможности других, читать мысли (телепатия), перемещаться между мирами (телепортация), общаться с электроприборами, оживлять неодушевлённые предметы (Квинтэссенция), менять облик (не распространяется на тень), открывать порталы, создавать иллюзии, творить новую жизнь, воскрешать умерших и создавать щит. Легко управляет людьми и превращает их мечты в кошмары. Внешность У Нериссы прекрасные чёрные волосы, что ниспадают кудрями ниже талии. Зелёные глаза. Характер Властолюбива, хладнокровна, упряма, хитра, самовлюблённа, горда и терпелива. Отличная актриса. Глубоко в душе остались материнские чувства. Фобии Боится одиночества. Отношения |-|Чародейки= Кэссиди. Винит себя в её смерти. |-|Семья= Калеб. Джулиан. Цитаты Интересные факты * В сериале Нерисса - би. Продюсер второго сезона отметил, Нерисса и Кэссиди были парой. Позже в интервью он рассказал, что стражницы C.H.Y.K.N. знали и то, что они встречались тогда, когда Кэссиди была убита Нериссой. Ведьмы хранили эту тайну. Потверждения этому нет в комиксе. Возможно эта линия сюжета должна была раскрыться в третьем сезоне. Галерея |-|Сериал= Nerissa in the opening.png|Нерисса в заставке. Nerissa’s first appearance.png|Первое появление Нериссы в сериале. Nerissa convincing Gargoyle to revenge the Guardians.png|Нерисса убеждает Гаргойля отомстить Стражницам. Nerissa and Gargoyle standing near lava after Nerissa melted the cage.png|Нерисса и Гаргойл стоят возле лавы, после того, как колдунья расплавила клетку. Nerissa asking the Tracker how he might tolerate being hunted by the rebels he once tracked.png|Нерисса удивляется, как Охотник смиряется с тем, что ему приходится скрываться от мятежников. Nerissa and Sandpit.png|Песочник принимает предложение Нериссы отомстить Стражницам. Nerissa asking Raythor if he’s willing to revenge his enemies.png|Нерисса спрашивает Рэйтора, чего он жаждет. Nerissa telling Frost about the Knights of Vengeance.png|Нерисса представляет Фросту рыцарей Мщения. Nerissa orders Raythor as the leader of the Knights of Vengeance to strike those who betrayed prince Phobos.png|Нерисса приказывает Рэйтору, как лидеру рыцарей Мщения, ударить по тем, кто предал князя Фобоса. Nerissa telling Frost that all the mysteries will soon be revealed.png|Нерисса объясняет Фросту, что все тайны скоро прояснятся. Nerissa and Frost standing in front of the Eliminators.png|Нерисса представляет Фросту Сокрушителей. Nerissa creating Hay Lin’s nightmare.png|Нерисса вторгается в сон Хай Лин. Nerissa ruling the Knights of Vengeance as puppets.png|Нерисса в кошмаре Стражниц управляет рыцарями Мщения словно марионетками. Nerissa is going to hunt Will.png|Нерисса отправляется на охоту за Вилл. The Guardians showing the picture of Nerissa to the council of Kandrakar.png|Стражницы показывают изображение Нериссы совету Кондракара. Nerissa telling Sandpit to start acting.png|Нерисса говорит Песочнику, что настал его черёд действовать. Nerissa glamoured as Himerish.png|Нерисса в облике Мудрейшего требует, чтобы Стражницы отдали ей Сердце Кондракара. Nerissa is happy to fight against the Guardians.png|Нерисса ухмыляется перед тем, как использовать свою магию против Стражниц. Nerissa orders the Knights of Vengeance to destroy Alborn and Miriadel.png|Нерисса приказывает рыцарям Мщения отомстить Алборну и Мирадей. Nerissa taking the Heart of Meridian from Elyon.png|Нерисса с отобранным у Элион Сердцем Меридиана. Nerissa laughing before revitalizing peasants' pitchforks.png|Нерисса смеётся перед тем, как оживить вилы крестьян Меридиана. Nerissa is sure that Matt will have to cooperate with her.png|Нерисса уверена, что Мэтту придётся принять её условия. Nerissa laughing at mr. Huggles who tried to attack her.png|Нерисса смеётся над мистером Хаггсом, который попытался дать ей отпор. Nerissa telling Matt that he can become an ideal replacement for the Knights of Vengeance.png|Нерисса говорит Мэтту, что он стает идеальной заменой разочаровавших её рыцарей Мщения. Nerissa orders the Knights of Destruction to kill the Guardians.png|Нерисса приказывает рыцарям Гибели использовать свои силы против Стражниц. Nerissa apologizing to Cassidy for the role she "might have played" in her accident.png|Нерисса извиняется перед Кэссиди за роль, которую сыграла в её трагедии. Cassidy's ghost flying through Nerissa.png|Призрак Кэссиди проходит сквозь Нериссу. Nerissa trying to convince Cassidy to admit she wants to live.png|Нерисса пытается убедить Кэссиди признаться в том, что ей хочется жить. Nerissa realizing that Cassidy misses mom.png|Нерисса понимает, что Кэссиди скучает по своей матери Эмили. Nerissa asking Emily if there is a picture of Cassidy inside the locket to saden both mom and her daughter.png|Нерисса спрашивает Эмили об её дочери специально, чтобы Кэссиди почувствовала сострадание к матери. Nerissa telling the Himerish he had betrayed her.png|Нерисса говорит Мудрейшему, что это не она притворялась его другом, а он её. Nerissa convincing Cornelia to possess all the five elements by herself.png|Нерисса пытается убедить Корнелию оставить все пять элементов себе. Nerissa telling Raythor that she only gathered the Knights of Vengeance to distract the Guardians.png|Нерисса признаётся Рэйтору, что она использовала рыцарей Мщения лишь для того, чтобы отвлечь Стражниц. Nerissa preparing to attack the prison guards.png|Нерисса готовится атаковать тюремных стражников. Nerissa telling Julian to remember their past.png|Нерисса велит Джулиану вспомнить прошлое. Nerissa telling Caleb about her future intentions.png|Нерисса посвящает Калеба в свои грандиозные планы на будущее. Nerissa explaining to Caleb what role he played while being the rebel leader on Meridian.png|Нерисса объясняет Калебу, какую роль он играл, когда был главарём мятежников на Меридиане. Nerissa trying to convince Caleb to join her.png|Нерисса пытается убедить сына присоединиться к ней. Nerissa promising Caleb not to hurt Cornelia.png|Нерисса обещает Калебу не трогать Корнелию, если он встанет на сторону зла. Nerissa taking the Hear of Meridian back from Caleb.png|Нерисса возвращает себе Сердце Меридиана, которое Калеб пытался отобрать силой. Nerissa and all her minions except Amber are ready to leave.png|Нерисса и все её слуги, кроме Эмбер, готовы покинуть поле боя. Nerissa, Shagon and Tridart glamoured as Will, Hay Lin and Irma.png|Нерисса, Шэгон и Тридарт в облике Вилл, Хай Лин и Ирмы соответственно. Nerissa's true appearance revealed by the Heart of Kandrakar.png|Вилл раскрывает истинную сущность Нериссы с помощью Сердца Кондракара. Nerissa laughing at Cadma asking who are they to disagree with her.png|Нерисса в облике Вилл иронично спрашивает Кадму, кто она и её рыцари такие, чтобы спорить с её величеством. Nerissa orders Khor to destroy Cadma.png|Нерисса приказывает Гору уничтожить Кадму. Nerissa demands Kadma to give her the Heart of Zamballa.png|Нерисса требует, что Кадма отдала ей Сердце Замбаллы. Nerissa in Cadma's stone trap.png|Нерисса в каменной ловушке Кадмы. Nerissa replies to Kadma that she isn't planning to fight against her right now.png|Нерисса говорит Кадме, что ещё не время для финальной битвы. Nerissa taking the Heart of Meridian to teleport herself and the Knights of Destruction from the Zamballan Palace, picture 2.png|Нерисса берёт Сердце Меридиана, чтобы телепортироваться в каменоломню вместе с рыцарями Гибели. Nerissa tells Shagon that Kadma's victory accords with her plan.png|Нерисса говорит Шегону, что победа Кадмы является частью её плана. Nerissa is happy to loose the battle.png|Нерисса рада, что проиграла битву с Кадмой и Стражницами. Nerissa is afraid of fighting with both Will and Cadma.png|Нерисса боится сражаться с Вилл и Кадмой одновременно. Nerissa with the Knights of Desruction orders the Zamballans to stay away.png|Нерисса велит жителям Замбаллы не вмешиваться в её разборки с Хай Лин и Ян Лин. Nerissa notices Yan Lin who can't stay invisible long.png|Нерисса замечает Ян Лин, которая не может оставаться невидимой долго. Nerissa trying to convince Yan Lin to join the Old Guardians.png|Нерисса пытается убедить Ян Лин присоединиться к ней. Nerissa with Elyon and Yan Lin trapped inside her Seal.png|Нерисса держит свой посох, внутри которого заточены Элион и Ян Лин. Nerissa standing next to thralled Halinor and Cadma when hears Hay Lin's scream.png|Нерисса стоит рядом с порабощёнными Галинор и Кадмой, когда слышит крик Хай Лин. Nerissa eating food cooked by Yan Lin's duplicate.png|Нерисса ест еду, которую приготовила двойник Ян Лин. Yan Lin's altermere trying to kinden Nerissa.png|Астральный дубль Ян Лин пытается задобрить Нериссу. Nerissa asking bewitched workers of the mall if she is attractive.png|Нерисса спрашивает околдованных сотрудников торгового центра, привлекательна ли она. Nerissa wincing when bewitched boys dropping the dishes.png|Нерисса морщится от того, что зачарованные ею мальчики роняют тарелки с едой на пол. Bewitched Andrew, Martin and Nigel trying to please Nerissa.png|Околдованные Эндрю, Мартин и Найджел пытаются угодить Нериссе. Nerissa turning on TV.png|Нерисса включает телевизор. Nerissa notices the Guardians who are trying to steal her Seal.png|Нерисса замечает Стражниц, которые пытаются украсть её посох. Nerissa orders the old Guardians to catch the new ones.png|Нерисса приказывает своим слугам схватить убегающих Стражниц. Nerissa with the boys who she bewitched.png|Нерисса идёт в сопровождении мальчиков, которых она приворожила. Nerissa and Will agree not to escape from the battle if they loose.png|Нерисса и Вилл соглашаются не сбегать с поля битвы даже в случае поражения. Nerissa asking the old Guardians for help.png|Нерисса зовёт бывших Стражниц на помощь. Nerissa confessing her defeat.png|Нерисса признаёт своё поражение. Nerissa telling Cornelia that insults will hardly protect her sister Lylian.png|Нерисса говорит Корнелии, что жалкие насмешки не помогут защитить ей свою сестру Лилиан. Nerissa and the Old Guardians are standing in front of the small Guardians.png|Нерисса и её слуги – бывшие Стражницы готовы сразиться со Стражницами, которые лишились своего нормального размера. Nerissa gloating over Will's weakness.png|Нерисса злорадствует над беспомощностью Вилл. Nerissa is frightened as the Guardians are turning into giants.png|Нерисса пугается, из-за того, что Стражницы выросли до гигантских размеров. Giant Irma and Will laughing at small Nerissa.png|Огромные Ирма и Вилл смеются над маленькой Нериссой. Nerissa after gaining her large size ironically asks the Guardians to think again if they could defeat her.png|Нерисса, получив назад свой огромный размер, с иронией спрашивает Стражниц, смогут ли они теперь «сбить с неё спесь». Nerissa and her gragon that was accidentally created by Lylian's wish.png|Нерисса и её дракон, которого Лилиан случайно создала силой своего желания. Nerissa orders the dragon to destroy the Guardians.png|Нерисса приказывает своему дракону уничтожить Стражниц. Nerissa is happy to squash the small Guardians as bugs.png|Нерисса хочет раздавить маленьких Стражниц словно мошек. Nerissa offers Matt glamoured as Shagon to destroy the Guardians together.png|Нерисса предлагает Мэтту в облике Шэгона вспомнить былое и помочь ей уничтожить Стражниц. Nerissa threatening the Guardians and the regents of Earth that soon they won't be able to save not only other worlds but even themselves.png|Нерисса угрожает Стражницам и регентам Земли, что скоро они не смогут спасти не только другие миры, но даже самих себя. Nerissa telling she has her heart set on finding the Heart of Aridia.png|Нерисса говорит, что всем сердцем желает заполучить силу Сердца Аридии. Nerissa is excited to see the appearance of the Heart of Aridia.png|Нерисса с нетерпением хочет увидеть, как выглядит Сердце Аридии. Nerissa notices that one of her spells has been broken.png|Нерисса в ужасе от того, что одно из её заклинаний разрушено. Nerissa realizing that released Phobos is the reason for the broken spell.png|Нерисса понимает, что освобождение Фобоса стало причиной разрушения заклинания, наложенного на Сердце Меридиана. Nerissa gives Cassidy the Mage Ring and orders the Old Guardians to destroy Phobos and anyone who gets in their way.png|Нерисса даёт Кэссиди кольцо Оракула и приказывает бывшим Стражницам уничтожить Фобоса и всех, кто встанет на их пути. Nerissa notices the Heart of Aridia.png|Нерисса находит Сердце Аридии, у которого хочет забрать силу. Nerissa glamoured as a rock lying to the Heart of Aridia.png|Нерисса в облике скалы льстит Сердцу Аридии. Phobos making Nerissa feel confused.png|Фобос приводит в замешательство Нериссу своим неожиданным появлением у неё за спиной. Nerissa sweetly telling Napoleon that she won't hurt but destroy him.png|Нерисса притворно ласково говорит Наполеону, что не обидит, а уничтожит его. Nerissa realizing that the Guardians prepared a trap for her.png|Нерисса догадывается, что Стражницы приготовили для неё ловушку. Nerissa chasing Napoleon.png|Нерисса преследует Наполеона. Nerissa sees the Guardians who are going to attack her.png|Нерисса поворачивается к Стражницам, которые собираются атаковать её. Nerissa being hit by Caleb with a tennis ball.png|Калеб бросается в Нериссу теннисными мячами. Nerissa is angry that Caleb didn't let her kill Napoleon.png|Нерисса разъярена, что Калеб помешал ей убить Наполеона. Nerissa spots Napoleon.png|Нерисса замечает Наполеона. Nerissa flying after Napoleon with anticipation of success.png|Нерисса мчится за Наполеоном в предвкушении победы. Nerissa catching Napoleon.png|Нерисса хватает Наполеона. Nerissa telling Goodbye to Napoleon before killing him.png|Нерисса говорит Наполеону прощай перед тем, как уничтожить его. Nerissa being trapped inside the Seal can't understand how Elyon could harm her.png|Нерисса, будучи заточённой внутри своего посоха, не может понять, как Элион может причнить ей вред. Nerissa gloating in Hay Lin's nightmare.png|Нерисса в кошмаре Хай Лин. Yan Lin protecting Nerissa from Elyon and the Old Guardians' anger.png|Ян Лин защищает Нериссу от гнева Элион и бывших Стражниц. Nerissa is thinking wheather to accept Yan Lin's offer or not.png|Нерисса думает, стоит ли принимать предложение Ян Лин. Old and young Yan Lin prevent Elyon and Nerissa from fighting.png|Старая и молодая Ян Лин предотвращают драку между Нериссой и Элион. The old Guardians and Elyon decide how to help the Guardians defeat Cedric.png|Бывшие Стражницы и Элион решают, как помочь Стражницам победить Седрика. Nerissa telling Halinor to help Elyon contact Taranee.png|Нерисса просит Галинор помочь Элион связаться с Тарани. C.H.Y.K.N and Elyon taking each other's hands to maintain harmony and escape from the broken Heart of Meridian.png|Бывшие Стражницы и Элион берутся за руки, чтобы сохранить гармонию и выбраться из разбитого Сердца Меридиана. Nerissa after leaving the others inside the Heart of Meridian in her dreams.png|Нерисса после того, как оставляет остальных внутри Сердца Меридиана. Nerissa and the Guardians who have become united with their elements can't resist her.png|Нерисса и Стражницы, которые слились со своими элементами и не могут противостоять ей. Nerissa watching the thralled Guardians conquering Kandrakar.png|Нерисса наблюдает, как порабощённые ею Стражницы завоёвывают Кондракар. Nerissa sitting on the throne of conquered Meridian.png|Нерисса восседает на троне покорённого Меридиана. Zamballans bowing down to Nerissa.png|Жители Замбаллы склоняются перед Нериссой. The Heart of Aridia bowing down to Nerissa.png|Сердце Аридии встаёт на колени перед Нериссой. Lylian and the regents of Earth acknowledge Nerissa as their queen.png|Лилиан и регенты Земли признают Нериссу своей королевой. Caleb and Julian admit they should have trusted Nerissa and her plans of conquering the universe.png|Калеб и Джулиан признают, что ошибались в Нериссе и в её планах по завоеванию вселенной. Nerissa sitting on the throne satisfied that all her plans came true.png|Нерисса сидит на троне, с удовольствием осознавая, что все её мечты воплотились в жизнь. Nerissa trapped inside the Heart of Meridian with all her dreams.png|Нерисса, запертая внутри Сердца Меридиана вместе со всеми своими мечтами. |-|Сериал, использование магии= Nerissa striking Drake with lightning.png|Нерисса лишает Дрейка сознания ударом молнии. Nerissa releasing Miranda.png|Нерисса освобождает Миранду. Nerissa melting Gargoyle’s cell.png|Нерисса расплавляет клетку Гаргойля. Nerissa bringing Sandpit back to life.png|Нерисса оживляет Песочника. Nerissa making a hole in the rock.png|Нерисса пробивает проход в скале. Nerissa sending Miranda and Sandpit to the Earth to destroy the Guardians.png|Нерисса отправляет Миранду и Песочника на Землю, чтобы они сломали дух Стражниц. Nerissa burning Elyon’s hair in the fire.png|Нерисса сжигает локон волос Элион в костре. Nerissa summoning the Eliminators.png|Нерисса призывает Сокрушителей. Nerissa being hit by the Guardians in the nightmare.png|Стражницы ударяют Нериссу, которая вторгалась в их сны. Nerissa blasting the entrance to Caleb and Julian’s prison.png|Нерисса взрывает вход в темницу, в которой заточены Калеб и Джулиан. Nerissa making a trash alive to frighten the hobo.png|Нерисса оживляет мусорную урну, чтобы прогнать бездомного. Nerissa revitalizing Will’s altermere.png|Нерисса оживляет астральный дубль Вилл. Nerissa killing Will’s altermere.png|Нерисса убивает двойника Вилл ударом молнии. Nerissa glamoured as Will changing her appearance.png|Нерисса, замаскированная под Вилл, меняет свой внешний вид. Nerissa glamoured as Himerish showing the Guardians her true identity.png|Нерисса в облике Мудрейшего показывает Стражницам свой истинный облик. Nerissa attacking the Guardians with lightning bolts.png|Нерисса атакует Стражниц молниями. Nerissa defending herself from Will and Taranee's attack.png|Нерисса защищается от ударов Вилл и Тарани. Nerissa revitalizing the house and the jeep.png|Нерисса оживляет дом и джип силой квинтэссенции. Nerissa making Alborn and Miriadel's faces from lava.png|Нерисса создаёт лица Алборна и Мирадей из лавы. Trill showing her true identity.png|Нерисса в облике Трилл показывает своё истинное лицо. Nerissa teleporting from Meridian castle.png|Нерисса телепортируется из дворца Элион. Nerissa glamoured as the Mage.png|Нерисса меняет облик Оракула. Nerissa attacking the queen's guards.png|Нерисса атакует королевских стражников. Elyon's army try not to be hit by Nerissa's lightnings.png|Отряд Калеба уклоняется от молний, которые мечет Нерисса. Nerissa destroying one of Meridian houses.png|Нерисса разрушает один из домов Меридиана. Nerissa disappears just in front of Caleb.png|Нерисса исчезает за мгновение до того, как Калеб ударил её мечом. Nerissa going to Heatherfield through the portal after Taranee.png|Нерисса отправляется в Хитерфилд через портал, чтобы застать врасплох Тарани. Nerissa trying to attack Taranee in the club.png|Нерисса нападает на Тарани в клубе. Nerissa destroying the microphone with the help of which Will tied her.png|Нерисса освобождается от провода микрофона, которым Вилл связала её. Nerissa creating a magic cell around Caleb.png|Нерисса создаёт магическую клетку вокруг Калеба. Nerissa defending herself from the attack of Irma and Hay Lin.png|Нерисса защищается от атаки Ирмы и Хай Лин. Nerissa striking Cornelia with lightning.png|Нерисса отбрасывает Корнелию ударом молнии. Nerissa defending herself from Will, Taranee and Hay Lin's attack.png|Нерисса защищается от атаки Вилл, Тарани и Хай Лин. Nerissa transporting but promising to be back.png|Нерисса сбегает с поля битвы, но обещает вернуться. Nerissa disguised as Will showing Matt her true identity.png|Нерисса в облике Вилл показывает Мэтту, кем она является на самом деле. Nerissa kidnapping Matt.png|Нерисса похищает Мэтта. Nerissa taking Mr.Huggles' anger.png|Нерисса забирает ярость у мистера Хагглса. Nerissa turning mr. Huggles into Khor.png|Нерисса превращает мистера Хагглса в Гора. Nerissa aiming at Matt who is saved by Khor.png|Нерисса прицеливается в Мэтта, которого спасает Гор. Nerissa punishing Khor for disobedience.png|Нерисса наказывает Гора за неповиновение. Nerissa turning Matt into Shagon.png|Нерисса превращает Мэтта в Шегона. Nerissa creating Tridart from the rock.png|Нерисса создаёт Тридарта из обломка скалы. Nerissa sending Shagon to Heatherfield.png|Нерисса отправляет Шэгона на Землю, чтобы тот отвлёк внимание Стражниц. Nerissa bringing Cassidy back to life.png|Нерисса возвращает Кэссиди к жизни. Nerissa teleporting Cassidy and herself.png|Нерисса телепортируется вместе с Кэссиди. Nerissa thralling Cassidy.png|Нерисса порабощает Кэссиди. Nerissa using Halinor's fear to feed Tridart.png|Нерисса в облике Оракула отдаёт страх Галинор Тридарту, чтобы он напитал свои силы. Nerissa thralling Halinor.png|Нерисса порабощает Галинор. Nerissa taking all Halinor's fear to increase considerately Tridart's powers.png|Нерисса отдаёт последние частицы страха Галинор Тридарту, который вырастает до гигантских размеров. Nerissa orders thralled Halinor to divert the might of Kandrakar into the Heart of Meridian.png|Нерисса приказывает Галинор переместить всю силу Кондракара в сердце Меридиана. Nerissa hitting the members of the Council of Kandrakar while linking her magic to theirs.png|Нерисса соединяет свою магию с магией членов совета Кондракара. The Mage showing her true identity to the Himerish.png|Оракул показывает Мудрейшему свою истинную сущность. Nerissa imprisoning the Council of Kandrakar inside a giant bubble.png|Нерисса запирает членов совета Кондракара внутри огромного пузыря. Nerissa leaving with Halinor.png|Нерисса покидает Кондракар с порабощённой Галинор. Nerissa revealing her disguise as the Mage to the Knights of Vengeance.png|Нерисса раскрывает рыцарям Мщения, что она обернулась Оракулом. Nerissa lifting the prison guards with her lightnings.png|Нерисса поднимает тюремных стражников в воздух с помощью молний. Nerissa leaving the Infinite City prison.png|Нерисса покидает тюрьму Заветного города. Nerissa striking Caleb with lightning.png|Нерисса лишает Калеба сознания. Nerissa liberating Caleb from the cell.png|Нерисса освобождает Калеба из клетки. Nerissa sharing her power with Caleb.png|Нерисса делится с сыном своей силой. Nerissa trying to persuade Caleb to join her with threats.png|Нерисса в последний раз пытается убедить Калеба присоединиться к ней, угрожая ему силой Сердца Меридиана. Nerissa is ready to destroy her son.png|Нерисса готова уничтожить сына за то, что он не желает ей покоряться. Nerissa teleporting together with Cassidy from Mount Tanos.png|Нерисса телепортируется вместе с призраком Кэссиди. Nerissa preparing to attack the Guardians.png|Нерисса готвится атаковать Стражниц. Nerissa summoning an enormous lightning cloud.png|Нерисса призывает большую грозовую тучу. Nerissa striking the Guardians with lightning.png|Нерисса сбрасывает Стражниц на землю ударом молнии. Nerissa punishing Amber for disobedience.png|Нерисса наказывает Эмбер за непокорность. Nerissa holding Ember in the air.png|Нерисса удерживает Эмбер в воздухе с помощью молний. Nerissa leaving with Cassidy, Halinor and the Knights.png|Нерисса покидает поля боя вместе с Кэссиди, Галинор и рыцарями Гибели. Nerissa glamoured as Will striking Ironwood's roots.png|Нерисса в облике Вилл бьёт по корням дереву. Nerissa glamoured as Will trying to attack Bowbreaker in his armoured sleep.png|Нерисса пытается ударить Малыша, который погрузился в спячку. Nerissa attacking Cadma.png|Нерисса атакует Кадму. Nerissa showing Cadma her true identity.png|Нерисса показывает Кадме свой истинный облик. Nerissa hitting distrated Kadma.png|Нерисса атакует отвлёкшуюся Кадму. Nerissa burning Zamballa's jungles.png|Нерисса сжигает джунгли Замбаллы. Nerissa trying to attack Ironwood and Bitterroot.png|Нерисса использует свою магию против жителей Замбаллы. Nerissa appears behind Kadma.png|Нерисса появляется за спиной Кадмы. Nerissa taking the Heart of Meridian to teleport herself and the Knights of Destruction from the Zamballan Palace, picture 1.png|Нерисса берёт Сердце Меридиана, чтобы телепортироваться из дворца Замбаллы вместе с рыцарями Гибели. Nerissa teleporting herself from the Zamballan Palace.png|Нерисса телепортируется из дворца Замбаллы. Nerissa teleporting herself to the Stone Quarry.png|Нерисса телепортируется в каменоломню. Nerissa trying to protect herself from Will's attack.png|Нерисса пытается защититься от удара Вилл. Nerissa being stroke by Will's lightning.png|Нерисса не может подняться после атаки Вилл. Nerissa and the Knights escaping from the Swamps.png|Нерисса и рыцари сбегают с поля битвы на болотах Шине. Nerissa and Shagon defending themselves from the fallen stones.png|Нерисса и Шегон отражают камнепад, который устроили Кадма и Корнелия. Will reflecting Nerissa's attack.png|Вилл сдерживает атаку Нериссы. Nerissa being trapped by Cadma.png|Кадма обездвиживает Нериссу. Nerissa being stroke by Will's lightning.png|Вилл лишает Нериссу сознания ударом молнии. Nerissa breaking stone hands after taking the Heart of Zamballa from Cadma.png|Нерисса освобождается от каменных рук после того, как отбирает у Кадмы Сердце Замбаллы. Nerissa thralling Cadma with her Seal.png|Нерисса порабощает Кадму с помощью своего посоха. Nerissa throwing away Will.png|Нерисса отбрасывает Вилл в сторону. Nerissa appearing in front of the Guardians during their battle with the Knights of Destruction.png|Нерисса появляется во время битвы Стражниц с рыцарями Гибели. Nerissa glamoured as Taranee striking Hay Lin.png|Нерисса в облике Тарани ударяет напавшую на неё Хай Лин. Nerissa revealing her true appearance to Hay Lin and Yan Lin.png|Нерисса показывает Хай Лин, Ян Лин и Бланку свой истинный вид. Nerissa creating Yan_Lin's duplicate.png|Нерисса создаёт двойника Ян Лин. Nerissa turning into an old woman.png|Нерисса принимает облик старухи. Nerissa teletransporting her Seal from Will.png|Нерисса отбирает свой посох у Вилл. Nerissa turning into her Guardian form.png|Нерисса превращается в Стражницу. Nerissa giving Cadma, Yan Lin and Halinor their Guardian forms.png|Нерисса трансформирует Кадму, Ян Лин и Галинор в Стражниц. Nerissa striking Will with lightning.png|Нерисса ударяет Вилл молнией. Nerissa reflecting Will's lightning strike.png|Нерисса отражает атаку Вилл. Nerissa using her power of quintessence against Will.png|Нерисса использует свою силу против Вилл. Nerissa being thrown away by Hay Lin's tornado.png|Хай Лин отбрасывает Нериссу своим торнадо. Nerissa striking Will.png|Нерисса атакует Вилл. Irma lifting Nerissa with a water stream.png|Ирма подбрасывает Нериссу с помощью потока воды. Nerissa opening the portal to escape from the Guardians.png|Нерисса открывает портал, чтобы сбежать с поля боя. Nerissa showing her true identity after Cornelia unmasked her disguise.png|Нерисса показывает свой истинный облик после того, как Корнелия раскрыла её обман. Nerissa opens a portal to go away from the Guardians but promises that will come back after Lylian.png|Нерисса открывает портал и уходит, но обещает, что вернётся за Лилиан. Nerissa attacking Irma and Hay Lin.png|Нерисса атакует Ирму и Хай Лин. Nerissa reviving a sword.png|Нерисса оживляет меч с помощью силы квинтэссенции. Nerissa nearly kills frozen Irma and Hay Lin with a sword.png|Нерисса чуть не убивает замороженных Ирму и Хай Лин ударом меча. Giant Irma hitting small Nerissa with a stream of water.png|Огромная Ирма бьёт потоком воды в лицо маленькой Нериссе. Nerissa activates her Seal for the searching for the Heart of Aridia.png|Нерисса активизирует свой посох, чтобы найти Сердце Аридии. The Seal finally shows Nerissa who the Heart of Aridia is.png|Посох показывает Нериссе, кто является Сердцем Аридии. Nerissa turning into a rock-girl to fool the Heart of Aridia.png|Нерисса превращается в скалу, чтобы обмануть Сердце Аридии. Nerissa stealing the power of the Heart of Aridia.png|Нерисса отбирает силу у Сердца Аридии. Nerissa escaping from Aridia to take control over her thralls.png|Нерисса сбегает из Аридии, чтобы восстановить контроль над своими слугами. Nerissa scaring Blank glamoured as Phobos.png|Нерисса пугает Бланка в облике Фобоса. Nerissa throwing away one of Phobos' duplicates.png|Нерисса отбрасывает одного из двойников Фобоса. Nerissa attacking the second Phobos' duplicate.png|Нерисса атакует ещё одного двойника Фобоса. Nerissa using her powers against Blank glamoured as Phobos.png|Нерисса использует свою силу против Бланка в облике Фобоса. Nerissa sucking Cassidy, Halinor, Cadma and Yan Lin into her Seal.png|Нерисса затягивает Кэссиди, Галинор, Кадму и Ян Лин в свой посох. Nerissa gaining the power of five elements stage 1.png|Нерисса получает силу пяти элементов, первая стадия. Nerissa gaining the power of five elements stage 2.png|Нерисса получает силу пяти элементов, вторая стадия. Nerissa gaining the power of five elements stage 3.png|Нерисса получает силу пяти элементов, третья стадия. Nerissa gaining the power of five elements stage 4.png|Нерисса получает силу пяти элементов, четвёртая стадия. Nerissa gaining the power of five elements stage 5.png|Нерисса получает силу пяти элементов, пятая стадия. Nerissa trying to burn the Guardians with a flame breath.png|Нерисса пытается сжечь Стражниц огненным дыханием. Nerissa escaping from Phobos glamoured as Matt becaused he can take her Seal.png|Нерисса сбегает от Фобоса в облике Мэтта, потому что он может отобрать у неё всю её силу. Nerissa as a cat attacking Napoleon.png|Нерисса в облике кошки атакует Наполеона. Nerissa as a cat trying to strike Napoleon.png|Нерисса пытается попасть в Наполеона. Nerissa turning back into human.png|Нерисса превращается обратно в человека. Nerissa attacking Napoleon with a stream of water.png|Нерисса ударяет по Наполеону потоком воды. Nerissa freezing Napoleon.png|Нерисса замораживает Наполеона. Nerissa attacking Napoleon with fire.png|Нерисса пытается сжечь Наполеона. Nerissa unmasking the Guardians, Matt, Huggles, Cedric and Miranda who were glamoured as bookcases.png|Нерисса раскрывает, что Стражницы, Мэтт, Хагглс, Седрик и Миранда замаскированы под книжные шкафы. Nerissa blocking Will's lightning sphere.png|Нерисса блокирует удар Вилл. Nerissa trying to burn running Napoleon.png|Нерисса пытается сжечь убегающего Наполеона. Cornelia stopping Nerissa with a wall of books.png|Корнелия останавливает Нериссу с помощью стены из книг. Nerissa disappears to avoid being hit by Matt and Taranee's attacks.png|Нерисса исчезает, чтобы удары Мэтта и Тарани не настигли её. Nerissa throwing a lightning sphere into the Guardians.png|Нерисса атакует Стражниц шаром молний. Nerissa hitting Napoleon with a lightning bolt.png|Нерисса атакует Наполеона. Nerissa putting branches around Napoleon.png|Нерисса обвивает Наполеона ветвями дерева. Nerissa twining Matt who is trying to save Napoleon with lianas.png|Нерисса обвивает лианами Мэтта, который пытается спасти Наполеона. Huggles throwing Nerissa from her legs.png|Мистер Хагглс сбивает Нериссу с ног. Nerissa throwing Huggles away.png|Нерисса отбрасывает Хагглса. Nerissa using teleportation to escape from the Guardians' attack.png|Нерисса телепортируется, чтобы уклониться от ударов Стражниц. Nerissa aiming at Napoleon who is hiding inside the pumpkin.png|Нерисса прицеливается в Наполеона, который прячется внутри тыквы. Nerissa is trying to kill Napoleon.png|Нерисса пытается убить Наполеона. Nerissa striking Caleb and Blank with a lightning bulb.png|Нерисса атакует Калеба и Бланка, которые помешали ей убить Наполеона. Nerissa summoning a tornadoe to get rid of the Guardians.png|Нерисса создаёт торнадо вокруг себя, чтобы избавиться от Стражниц. Phobos absorbing Nerissa and her powers into the Seal.png|Фобос засасывает Нериссу в посох, отобрав у неё все её силы. Nerissa throwing lightning bolts in Hay Lin's nightmare.png|Нерисса мечет молнии в кошмаре Хай Лин. Nerissa captures Caleb and Julian.png|Нерисса берёт Калеба и Джулиана в плен. |-|Сериал, использование магии, GIF= Nerissa striking Drake with lightning.gif|Нерисса лишает Дрейка сознания ударом молнии. Nerissa releasing Miranda.gif|Нерисса освобождает Миранду. Nerissa melting Gargoyle’s cell.gif|Нерисса расплавляет клетку Гаргойля. Nerissa giving Gargoyle a new hand.gif|Нерисса создаёт Гаргойлю новую руку. Nerissa making a hole in the rock.gif|Нерисса пробивает проход в скале. Nerissa sending Miranda and Sandpit to the Earth to destroy the Guardians.gif|Нерисса отправляет Миранду и Песочника на Землю, чтобы они сломали дух Стражниц. Nerissa burning Elyon’s hair in the fire.gif|Нерисса сжигает локон волос Элион в костре. Nerissa summoning the Eliminators.gif|Нерисса призывает Сокрушителей. Nerissa being hit by the Guardians in the nightmare.gif|Стражницы ударяют Нериссу, которая вторгалась в их сны. Nerissa blasting the entrance to Caleb and Julian’s prison.gif|Нерисса взрывает вход в темницу, в которой заточены Калеб и Джулиан. Nerissa absorbing Elyon into the Heart of Meridian.gif|Нерисса запирает Элион внутри Сердца Меридиана. Nerissa disappears with stolen Heart of Meridian.gif|Нерисса исчезает с украденным Сердцем Меридиана из замка Элион. Nerissa glamoured as the Mage.gif|Нерисса меняет облик Оракула. Nerissa using her power of electricity on Meridian.gif|Нерисса использует силу квинтэссенции на Меридиане. Nerissa making alive peasants' pitchforks.gif|Нерисса оживляет вилы крестьян. Nerissa attacking the queen's guards.gif|Нерисса атакует королевских стражников. Nerissa destroying one of Meridian houses.gif|Нерисса разрушает один из домов Меридиана. Nerissa disappears just in front of Caleb.gif|Нерисса исчезает за мгновение до того, как Калеб ударил её мечом. Nerissa killing Cassidy.gif|Нерисса убивает Кэссиди. Nerissa showing Matt her true appearance.gif|Нерисса показывает Мэтту свой истинный облик. Nerissa kidnapping Matt.gif|Нерисса похищает Мэтта. Nerissa striking Mr.Huggles who tried to attack her.gif|Нерисса ударяет мистера Хагглса, который попытался напасть на неё. Nerissa taking Mr.Huggles' anger.gif|Нерисса забирает гнев у мистера Хагглса. Nerissa giving Huggles' anger back to him.gif|Нерисса отдаёт Хагглсу его гнев. Nerissa giving Huggles his new name.gif|Нерисса даёт Хагглсу новое имя. Nerissa turning mr. Huggles into Khor.gif|Нерисса превращает мистера Хагглса в Гора. Nerissa releasing Matt.gif|Нерисса освобождает Мэтта из клетки. Nerissa aiming at Matt who is saved by Khor.gif|Нерисса целится в Мэтта, которого спасает Гор. Nerissa punishing Khor for disobedience.gif|Нерисса наказывает Гора за неповиновение. Nerissa using a quintessence spell to find suitable materials for creating Tridart and Ember.gif|Нерисса использует силу квинтэссенции, чтобы найти подходящие материалы для создания Тридарта и Эмбер. Nerissa creating Tridart.gif|Нерисса создаёт Тридарта из обломка скалы. Nerissa creating Ember from lava.gif|Нерисса создаёт Эмбер из лавы. Nerissa sending Shagon to Heatherfield.gif|Нерисса отправляет Шегона на Землю, чтобы он отвлёк внимание Стражниц. Nerissa teleporting with Cassidy.gif|Нерисса телепортируется вместе с Кэссиди. Nerissa leading Cassidy to her mum Emily.gif|Нерисса приводит Кэссиди к её матери – Эмили. Nerissa lifting the prison guards.gif|Нерисса поднимает тюремных стражников в воздух с помощью молний. Nerissa striking Caleb with lightning.gif|Нерисса лишает Калеба сознания ударом молнии. Nerissa liberating Caleb from the cell.gif|Нерисса освобождает Калеба из клетки. Caleb trying to take the Heart of Meridian from Nerissa by force.gif|Калеб пытается силой отобрать Сердце Меридиана у Нериссы. Nerissa striking the Guardians with lightning.gif|Нерисса сбрасывает Стражниц на землю ударом молнии. Nerissa punishing Ember for disobedience.gif|Нерисса наказывает Эмбер за непокорность. Nerissa glamoured as Will striking Ironwood's roots.gif|Нерисса в облике Вилл бьёт по корням дереву. Nerissa glamoured as Will trying to attack Bowbreaker in his armoured sleep.gif|Нерисса пытается ударить Малыша, который погрузился в спячку. Will revealing the true appearance of Nerissa and the Knights of Destruction with the Heart of Kandrakar.gif.gif|Вилл раскрывает истинный облик Нериссы и рыцарей Гибели с помощью Сердца Кондракара. Nerissa attacking Kadma.gif|Нерисса атакует Кадму. Nerissa showing Kadma her true identity.gif|Нерисса показывает Кадме свой истинный облик. Nerissa hitting distracted Kadma.gif|Нерисса атакует отвлёкшуюся Кадму. Nerissa burning Zamballa's jungles.gif|Нерисса сжигает джунгли Замбаллы. Nerissa trying to attack Ironwood and Bitterroot.gif|Нерисса использует свою магию против жителей Замбаллы. Kadma making a stone trap around Nerissa.gif|Кадма создаёт каменную ловушку вокруг Нериссы. Nerissa saving the Knights of Destruction from Kadma.gif|Нерисса спасает рыцарей Гибели от Кадмы. Nerissa teleporting the Knights to the quarry.gif|Нерисса телепортирует рыцарей в ущелье. Will making Nerissa fall with a lightning strike.gif|Вилл сбивает Нериссу с ног ударом молнии. Nerissa and the Knights escaping from the Swamps.gif|Нерисса и рыцари сбегают с поля битвы на болотах Шине. Nerissa and Shagon defending themselves from the fallen stones.gif|Нерисса и Шегон отражают камнепад, который устроили Кадма и Корнелия. Will throwing away Nerissa and Shagon.gif|Вилл отбрасывает Нериссу и Шегона. Nerissa being trapped by Kadma.gif|Кадма обездвиживает Нериссу. Will striking Nerissa with lightning.gif|Вилл лишает Нериссу сознания. Nerissa taking the Heart of Zamballa from Kadma.gif|Нерисса отбирает у Кадмы Сердце Замбаллы. Nerissa thralling Kadma.gif|Нерисса порабощает Кадму. Nerissa throwing away Will.gif|Нерисса отбрасывает Вилл в сторону. Nerissa appears during the battle between the Guardians and the Knights of Destruction.gif|Нерисса появляется во время битвы Стражниц с рыцарями Гибели. Nerissa appears behind Shagon.gif|Нерисса появляется позади Шегона. Nerissa opening a portal to fold Hay Lin, Yan Lin and Blank.gif|Нерисса открывает портал, чтобы догнать сбежавших Хай Лин, Ян Лин и Бланка. Nerissa throwing Tonga Tooth from Blank's hand.gif|Нерисса выбивает Зуб Тонга из руки Бланка. Nerissa glamoured as Taranee coming to Sheffield gym.gif|Нерисса в облике Тарани прибывает в спортзал Шеффилда. Nerissa glamoured as Taranee striking invisible Hay Lin.gif|Нерисса отбрасывает напавшую на неё Хай Лин. Nerissa revealing her true appearance to Hay Lin and Yan Lin.gif|Нерисса показывает Хай Лин, Ян Лин и Бланку свой истинный вид. Nerissa defending herself from Hay Lin's tornado.gif|Нерисса защищается от торнадо Хай Лин. Halinor glamoured as headmistress Knickerbocker watching Nerissa and invisible Hay Lin fighting.gif|Галинор в облике директрисы Никербокер наблюдает за битвой Нериссы и невидимой Хай Лин. Hay Lin pushing Nerissa.gif|Хай Лин отталкивает Нериссу. Nerissa throwing Hay Lin on the floor and attacking her with lightning.gif|Нерисса бросает Хай Лин на пол и пытается атаковать её. Nerissa defeating Hay Lin.gif|Нерисса побеждает Хай Лин, которая отвлеклась на свою бабушку. Nerissa teleporting Yan Lin into the cell on Mount Thanos.gif|Нерисса телепортирует Ян Лин на гору Танос. Nerissa temporarily giving Yan Lin youth and beauty.gif|Нерисса временно возвращает Ян Лин молодость и красоту. Nerissa turning Yan Lin into old.gif|Нерисса превращает Ян Лин обратно в старушку. Nerissa absorbing Yan Lin into her Seal.gif|Нерисса засасывает Ян Лин в свой посох. Nerissa creating Yan Lin's duplicate.gif|Нерисса создаёт двойника Ян Лин. Nerissa throwing a lightning bolt into the Guardians.gif|Нерисса атакует Стражниц ударом молнии. Angry Nerissa attacking Hay Lin.gif|Разъярённая Нерисса атакует Хай Лин. Nerissa making a barrier around her to defend from Guardians' attack.gif|Нерисса создаёт барьер, чтобы защититься от ударов Стражниц. Nerissa removing the barrier after she notices the Guardians escaping through the portal.gif|Нерисса убирает барьер, заметив, что Стражницы сбегают с поля боя. Nerissa thralling Yan Lin's duplicate.gif|Нерисса порабощает дубликат Ян Лин. Nerissa opening a portal to catch the best moment to steal the Knights' powers.gif|Нерисса открывает портал, чтобы улучить момент и украсть силы рыцарей Гибели. Nerissa unites the old Guardians.gif|Нерисса объединяет бывших Стражниц. Nerissa giving Ember's powers to Halinor and Kadma.gif|Нерисса уничтожает Эмбер и отдаёт её силы Галинор и Кадме. Nerissa giving Tridart's powers to Cassidy and Yan Lin.gif|Нерисса отдаёт силы Тридарта Кэссиди и Ян Лин. Nerissa taking Shagon and Khor's powers.gif|Нерисса забирает себе способности Шегона и Гора. Nerissa turning into an old woman.gif|Нерисса принимает облик старухи. Nerissa taking her Seal from Will.gif|Нерисса отбирает свой посох у Вилл. Nerissa turning into her Guardian form.gif|Нерисса превращается в Стражницу. Nerissa giving Cadma, Yan Lin and Halinor their Guardian forms.gif|Нерисса трансформирует Кадму, Ян Лин и Галинор в Стражниц. Nerissa striking Will with lightning.gif|Нерисса ударяет Вилл молнией. Nerissa reflecting Will's attack.gif|Нерисса отражает атаку Вилл. Nerissa using her power of quintessence against Will.gif|Нерисса использует свою силу против Вилл. Nerissa trying to burn Eric.gif|Нерисса пытается сжечь Эрика. Hay Lin throwing away Nerissa with tornado.gif|Хай Лин отбрасывает Нериссу своим торнадо. Nerissa striking Will.gif|Нерисса атакует Вилл. Nerissa demands the Guardians not to try her power.gif|Нерисса требует, чтобы Стражницы даже не пытались испытать её силу. Irma, Hay Lin and Cornelia using their powers against Nerissa.gif|Ирма, Хай Лин и Корнелия побеждают Нериссу. Nerissa showing her true identity after Cornelia unmasked her disguise.gif|Нерисса показывает свой истинный облик после того, как Корнелия раскрыла её обман. Nerissa opens a portal to go away from the Guardians but promises that will come back after Lylian.gif|Нерисса открывает портал и уходит, но обещает, что вернётся за Лилиан. Nerissa suddenly appears near Cornelia's apartments which Lylian turned into a castle.gif|Нерисса вдруг появляется рядом с домом Корнелии, который Лилиан превратила в замок. Small Will trying to hit Nerissa.gif|Маленькая Вилл безуспешно пытается ударить Нериссу. Nerissa attacking Irma and Hay Lin.gif|Нерисса атакует Ирму и Хай Лин. Giant Irma hitting small Nerissa with a stream of water.gif|Огромная Ирма бьёт потоком воды в лицо маленькой Нериссе. The Guardians getting back their small size.gif|Стражницы снова становятся маленького размера. Matt knocking down Nerissa.gif|Мэтт сбивает Нериссу с ног. Nerissa and the old Guardians arriving to Aridia.gif|Нерисса прибывает на Аридию вместе со своими слугами. Nerissa activates her Seal to find the Heart of Aridia.gif|Нерисса активизирует свой посох, чтобы найти Сердце Аридии. The Seal finally shows Nerissa who the Heart of Aridia is.gif|Посох показывает Нериссе, кто является Сердцем Аридии. The Seal telling Nerissa that one of her spells has been broken.gif|Нерисса в ужасе от того, что одно из её заклинаний разрушено. Nerissa turning into a rock-girl to fool the Heart of Aridia.gif|Нерисса превращается в скалу, чтобы обмануть Сердце Аридии. Nerissa stealing the power of the Heart of Aridia.gif|Нерисса отбирает силу у Сердца Аридии. Nerissa escaping from Aridia to take control over the old Guardians.gif|Нерисса сбегает из Аридии, чтобы восстановить контроль над бывшими Стражницами. Nerissa scaring Blank glamoured as Phobos.gif|Нерисса пугает Бланка в облике Фобоса. Nerissa neutralizing Caleb, Matt and Blank glamoured as Phobos.gif|Нерисса нейтрализует Калеба, Мэтта и Бланка, замаскированных под Фобоса. Nerissa flying into air and preparing to steal the old Guardians' powers.gif|Нерисса поднимается в воздух и готовится забрать силы бывших Стражниц. Nerissa sucking Cassidy, Halinor, Cadma and Yan Lin into her Seal.gif|Нерисса затягивает Кэссиди, Галинор, Кадму и Ян Лин в свой посох. Nerissa trying to burn the Guardians with a flame breath.gif|Нерисса пытается сжечь Стражниц огненным дыханием. Nerissa escaping from Phobos glamoured as Matt becaused he can take all her powers.gif|Нерисса сбегает от Фобоса в облике Мэтта, потому что он может отобрать у неё всю её силу. Nerissa as a cat attacking Napoleon.gif|Нерисса в облике кошки атакует Наполеона. Nerissa turning back into human.gif|Нерисса превращается обратно в человека. Nerissa attacking Napoleon with a stream of water.gif|Нерисса ударяет по Наполеону потоком воды. Nerissa freezing Napoleon.gif|Нерисса замораживает Наполеона. Nerissa attacking Napoleon with fire.gif|Нерисса пытается сжечь Наполеона. Nerissa unmasking the Guardians, Matt, Huggles, Cedric and Miranda who were glamoured as bookcases.gif|Нерисса раскрывает, что Стражницы, Мэтт, Хагглс, Седрик и Миранда замаскированы под книжные шкафы. Nerissa blocking Will's lightning sphere.gif|Нерисса блокирует удар Вилл. Nerissa trying to burn running Napoleon.gif|Нерисса пытается сжечь убегающего Наполеона. Cornelia stopping Nerissa with a wall of books.gif|Корнелия останавливает Нериссу с помощью стены из книг. Nerissa disappears to avoid being hit by Matt and Taranee.gif|Нерисса исчезает, чтобы удары Мэтта и Тарани не настигли её. Nerissa throwing a lightning sphere into the Guardians.gif|Нерисса атакует Стражниц шаром молний. Nerissa hitting Napoleon with a lightning bolt.gif|Нерисса атакует Наполеона. Nerissa putting branches around Napoleon.gif|Нерисса обвивает Наполеона ветвями дерева. Nerissa twining Matt who is trying to save Napoleon with lianas.gif|Нерисса обвивает лианами Мэтта, который пытается спасти Наполеона. Huggles knocking down Nerissa.gif|Мистер Хагглс сбивает Нериссу с ног. Nerissa throwing Huggles away.gif|Нерисса отбрасывает Хагглса. Nerissa using teleportation to escape from the Guardians' attack.gif|Нерисса телепортируется, чтобы уклониться от ударов Стражниц. Caleb prevents Nerissa from killing Napoleon.gif|Калеб мешает Нериссе убить Наполеона. Caleb and Blank throwing balls at Nerissa.gif|Калеб и Бланк кидаются в Нериссу мячиками. Nerissa striking Caleb and Blank with a lightning bulb.gif|Нерисса атакует Калеба и Бланка, которые помешали ей убить Наполеона. Nerissa summoning a tornado to get rid of the Guardians.gif|Нерисса создаёт торнадо вокруг себя, чтобы избавиться от Стражниц. Phobos absorbing Nerissa and her powers into the Seal.gif|Фобос засасывает Нериссу в посох, отобрав у неё все её силы. Nerissa captures Caleb and Julian.gif|Нерисса берёт в плен Калеба и Джулиана. en:Nerissa de:Nerissa Crossnic it:Nerissa ro:Nerissa es:Nerissa Категория:Персонажи Категория:Персонажи женского пола Категория:Персонажи из сериала Категория:Персонажи из комиксов Категория:Стражницы Категория:Злодеи Категория:Жители Земли Категория:Стихия энергии Категория:Родители Категория:Главные герои Категория:C.H.Y.K.N.